Interview with Netchef
Recipes Wiki Interview How did you get started with cooking? I asked my Mom for some toast. She told me to make it myself. I said that i couldn't and my Mom said even charlie brown could make toast. so that's where i started when i was around 8 i think. I started cooking after i was tired of working in the dish pit at a guiessepi's and decided to become a fry master. - Netchef Where have you cooked and where are you currently cooking? Guiessepi's Wharf 3 years, Outback Steakhouse 4 years, TGI Fridays 4 months, Oakwood Grill 5 months, I currently work at Bonefish Grill. All in Florida. - Netchef What kind of training did you go through? Standard restaurant line training. I was fortunate to have worked under a former research & development chef at outback where he trained me extensively on quality food fast. As a line cook you get bored of the food that is on the menu and you are always cooking special meals for yourself and other employee's. - Netchef What styles of food do you prefer? Southern Cuisine, Mexican, Chinese - Netchef What other cookbooks do you recommend? I have both Alton Brown books "I'm Just Here for the Food", "I'm Just Here for More Food" Antony Bordain's "Les Halles" - Netchef What cooking shows do you watch? Good Eats, Naked Chef, Oliver's Twist, Iron Chef, Surreal Gourmet - Netchef How difficult is it to become a working chef? I have never been a real chef. I have been called one but i have never held the position. I imagine it is fairly difficult if you have to design everything in the kitchen from the ground up. - Netchef Is there anything that you regret regarding this career? Well the hours arent the best. I am getting out of the biz soon and just cook for my family and friends... that's where the real joy is. - Netchef Tell us a funny thing that happened to you while on the job. This is a story that happened this last Christmas while making cookies. Me and my girlfriend where making the icing and i asked her what colors she needed as i got the colorings. Red, Blue, Green, White... I said white huh? Well i cant make white because i don't have that color. She asked if i was kidding and i said no. The icing was white to begin with! brain fart. - Netchef You cook all day – so what's your favorite dish? When i have been cooking all day and i get home i want something quick and easy. It always changes but i normally go for the Grilled Cheese and Tomato soup (condensed can with milk instead of water) - Netchef What do you like to do when not cooking? I like to mess around with computers and electronics. I also skateboard from time to time to get some exercise. - Netchef What's the most memorable thing someone said about your cooking? That my food was art that you could eat. - Netchef What advice would you give someone interested in becoming a chef? Work up and down the line. Speak to people in a professional manner. keep your cool. - Netchef See also * Netchef * Chef Profile: Netchef Category:Chef Interviews Category:Netchef